Ruby Red 2: A New Life
by Al-ee-sin
Summary: Victoria went through some hard times, but it has only made her stronger. She can now be with her boyfriend Collin and live the normal life she has always wanted. Until certain events happen and she realizes the hard times aren't finished.
1. Nightmare

**Hey guys, I'm back. :D I'm really excited to be posting this right now. I never thought I would have another Ruby Red, but here it is! I thought about it for a while and decided to go through with it, and I already have the whole story planned out. :D**

**Well I don't want to write much, cause I have a lot of homework and It's getting late so...**

**ENJOY. :D**

* * *

"Who's afraid of the big bag wolf?" I heard Collin growl in a jokingly way. "I think a small little vampire is afraid of the big bad wolf."

I giggled behind a tall leafless tree; hiding from him. I heard leaves crunch from under his feet so with my vampire speed, I ran to the tree next to me.

"I'm gunna huff—" I saw him quickly peak behind a tree. "I'm gunna puff—" He swiftly turned on his heels and peeked behind the tree behind him, while listening to his surroundings. We have been playing man hunt for a while and he _still _hasn't found me yet. "I'm gunna--." In just seconds he was gone from my sight.

_What the.. _

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. "—get you." He tightly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, while laughing his booming laugh.

"Got you." I looked up into his hazel eyes which were turned upward into a smile, following his pink lips which were turned upward as well.

"You did, finally, after almost thirty minutes of looking for me." I giggled and popped kissed him on the lips. "It's time to go. Too bad, I won't be able to show you my amazing seeking skills." I raised my head, acting proudly and confident.

"Well let's see who's the faster one, whoever gets to the house last has to—" I bolted before he could finish the bet. In the distance, being not too far from home, I could hear Kelly wondering where we both were and that she wanted us to help set the table. As I made it to the yard, I slowed my pace and walked to Kelly's garden where my mother's grave rested among the dying roses and bushes that couldn't make it through the cold weather. Written in the stone was my mother's name and under it said, 'To a great mother, friend, and fighter.'

A warm arm wrapped around my shoulder, squeezing my shoulder every once in a while. It has been about two months now, since my mother's death, and they all know not to talk about her. If I don't talk about her, they don't. I just mourn silently to myself.

"Let's go inside. It's the temperature is dropping." He squeezed me closer to him, the warmth radiating from his body created chills over mine. I knew my cold skin felt like ice on his, but he never complained. We walked into the warm house, which smelt of turkey and a mixture of thanksgiving food, making me sick to my stomach.

"Hey little rascal." Mike said while rustling my hair as he walked by. Caleb walked up with his unusual but friendly smile and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up so my feet weren't touching the ground.

"What's up little buddy?" He swung me back and forth in the air and squeezed me tight. "Sucks you can't have a good turkey dinner." He dropped me back to the ground unexpectedly, and thankfully Collin caught me before I fell to the floor from uneasiness. Everyone made their way to the dining room where the small dinner table usually sat which now occupied by a table big enough to fit everyone. I seated myself in between Collin and Caleb, making me feel squished. When we were all finally seated—the werewolves, Abigail, Andrew, Kelly and Chris and even Faith— the dogs started to dig in; unwrapping everything.

"Wait a minute." Kelly held up her hands in protest. "We all have to go around the table and say what were thankful for."

Murmurs and 'ughs' were exchanged around the table, but they all seemed to end with a 'fine'.

"Okay, we will start with you Faith." Faith looked up from her plate with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights.

She cleared her throat before beginning. "Um, I'm thankful for…" She paused and looked around, giving out a cheesy smile. "I'm thankful for my family." She breathlessly finished. Kelly nodded her head in agreement but quickly shifted her gaze to Mike.

"Well, I'm defiantly thankful for my family and friends. I don't know what my life would be like without you guys." Collin and Kyle jokingly awed causing Mike to flash a dirty look at them.

They went around the table, claiming what their thankful for. Abigail and Andrew both said their toys and fought over who gets to be thankful for what toy. Most were the same, family, friends, Kyle said his cars; and then it was my turn.

I hesitated. I didn't want my answer to be just something said to help me move along quickly; I wanted this to be a truthful and honest answer.

"I'm thankful for," I started but hesitated once more, thinking really hard at what I should say. I opened my mouth and looked around at the waiting faces and continued. "I'm thankful for you guys, all of you. For the past couple of days, I have been thinking about the recent families I have encountered with, and none of them were as good as you guys are to me." I took a breath and no one said a word; knowing that I was going to continue. "I have been through some _tough_ times," I breathlessly said and continued once more, "and all of you played a small part in my life to help me get through them and make my life better. I don't know what I would do without any one of you. So I'm thankful for all of you, and everything that surrounds me each and every day." I finished, waiting for someone to say something, or do something.

In the corner of my eye I could see Kelly using her finger to catch a tear from her eye and wiping it on her napkin.

"That should be on a hallmark card." Kyle muttered from across the table. Daniel punched him on the side of the arm. "I was just joking." He explained quickly.

Collin's arm fell into his lap and he reached over—under the table—and grabbed a hold of my hand; squeezing it gently. I looked up into his bright hazel eyes and he flashed me one of his bright white smiles that shined against his tan skin.

"Well Tori, were happy that your apart of the family." Daniel said happily while fighting off Kyle also. "Yeah, our lives wouldn't be as exciting." Caleb added with a laugh.

I smiled. This was _my _family. _Nothing _will ever change this, _nothing. _

"Okay, I think we should dig in." Kelly clapped her hands together and started to reveal the mashed potatoes placed right in front of me.

The guys didn't even hesitate to dig in; aluminum foil flew in all different directions and spoons clattered against bowls and plates.

"This looks great Mrs. Blaine, thanks." Caleb claimed before stuffing his face with some sliced turkey.

I sat through the whole meal, holding my breath. I knew Kelly and Chris liked me being there, and I didn't want to miss my first thanksgiving as a part of the Blaine family.

I helped clear the table, which was covered in small bits of thanksgiving dinner. _Messy pigs._ I thought to myself. I brought the last bit of the dirty dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Honey, you don't have to do anymore. Go hang out the living room with everyone, me and Faith can do the rest." Kelly replied while clearing off a dish.

I smiled and nodded my head and headed out of the kitchen. Faith flashed me an evil glare, obviously mad that I don't have to help.

I walked into the packed living room where the couches and chairs were filled up with people. I looked around for the one person I really wanted to be with, _Collin_. I spotted him sitting on the floor with his back resting against the couch. He motioned for me to sit next to him, which I happily skipped my way over to him and rest alongside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into him, resting my head on his chest; he kissed the top of my head, creating a smile to appear on my face.

He lowered to my ear; feeling his warm lips touch my skin. "You are truly amazing." He whispered. My smile widened and I looked up to meet with his hazel eyes. Before I could ask any questions or say what I wanted to say, he read my mind and answered for me. "Everything you do and say just makes you truly amazing." He explained with a smile on his face.

I stretched my neck as far as it could go and our lips came crashing together. It didn't last as long as I wanted it to, but lasted just enough to satisfy me. I rested my head on his chest again, hearing his racing heart; I chuckled silently to myself.

They were watching the thanksgiving football games, cheering loudly every time their team did something right. My eyes started to droop, swallowing me into the pit of darkness. I wasn't sure if it was the football game that was making me sleepy or the constant beating of Collin's heart next to my ear. But in a matter of time, I was out like a blown out match.

Darkness clouded my vision, and fog appeared all around me; closing me in, suffocating me. A dark figure crept towards me, getting slower each step. I wanted to brush the fog away and to reveal who it was. As it crept closer, my breath caught from the sight of my mother with Aidan's knife through her heart. I felt dizzy as I clutched my stomach, feeling a little sick.

"Mom?" I wondered aloud. My voice sounded cloudy, in which I started to question myself on whether she heard me or not.

She walked towards me, slowly, acting as if the knife through her heart wasn't even there. She stopped in front of me, her brown eyes watering at the rim of her eye, and a tear escaping falling down her soft skin. She reached up relaxed and unrushed, and cradled my face in her hands.

"V-baby," She whispered while another tear escaped the rim of her eye. My eyes started to do something that I wasn't familiar with. My vision blurred and I felt a warm tiny water droplet slide down my cheek, reminding me of the little thing humans do called _crying_. I slowly reached up and wiped the tear from my cheek and after; examining it. _I'm crying? _I thought to myself, but I soon didn't care because I went back to realizing that my mother was standing before me with a knife through her heart.

"V-baby," She whispered again, "I've missed you." My head started to shake back and forth before my mind comprehended what I was doing, but she ignored it and continued. "You look so happy with your new family." She motionless held my face in her hands and sighed. "Victoria, if I knew…" She choked on her words. "…If I knew you were happy with your new family, I would have never brought you away from that." Her hand fell to her side and her head followed; falling to her chest. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

My heart seemed to twist into knots and fall into my stomach. _If this is a dream, why couldn't it be a enjoyable one? _I thought to myself.

Before I could think of anything to do, my hand reached to my mother's face and raised her head so she could look at me. The tears that fell one by one, started to come down endlessly. "I failed you once again Victoria."

My head started to shake again. "Mom, I understand." I started to choke on my own words, which whispering seemed to be the only thing to help. "I understand that the decisions you had to make were to save the both of us." I sighed and with my arm feeling like lead, it fell to my side. "I just wish I could have saved you." The tears were now flowing endlessly from my eyes, and my body shook from the sobs. "I want to let you—" I wiped some of the tears falling down my cheeks. "—know that I forgive you. And that I love you—" A certain glow started to form around her; a golden and white light. "—I love you so _very_ much."

The glow increased, shining off her dark brown hair and a smile started to appear on her face. I stepped back a little; a little startled by what was happening. The knife that was sticking out of her chest started to gradually disappear, and the blood that stained her shirt disappeared as well.

I gasped at the sight; my breath being taken away. The glow behind my mother grew, causing me to shield my eyes from the light. Her bright white teeth shined even brighter as her smile increased from ear to ear. The wrinkles that were formed on her forehead and around her eyes faded and her pale skin turned back to her usual tan skin. She looked like the mother who used to take me to parks, who'd let me help her bake our favorite dish, or who would let me put make up on her.

"I love you V-baby, and always know that I will constantly be with you where ever you go." She titled her head to the side and gave a half smile. She reached out for a hug which I so happily accepted. I closed my eyes; concentrating on the warmth radiating from her body. She leaned away from the hug, smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

As I stepped away, my mother's glow disappeared and my vision blurred; this time, not from tears. I tried rubbing what was shielding my vision, away but nothing was working. Suddenly, I was on my hands in knees in the grass, on top of a familiar, headless vampire. As it clicked in my head—that this was at the time my mother was being killed—I had already arose from the ground and headed to where my mother was. I saw Aidan run towards her in vampire speed as she turned around just in time for him to stab her in the heart with a knife. My breath caught and I started to feel dizzy. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing was coming out.

As I stood there, motionless and about to faint; Aidan started to walk over. _This is just a dream...This is just a dr—_

"This isn't a dream my love." He hissed, humorously. He stepped closer; his lips at my ear. "If you came with me with no problems, none of this would have happened." I shivered from his cold breath, as I closed my eyes. "It's all… _your_ fault." The word seeped out of his mouth like venom, making me cringe from every word.

_This is just a dream… This is just a dream… _I kept repeating over and over in my head. I opened my eyes, revealing Aidan with his black, side-swiped hair covering one of his ruby eyes, and a glare that scared me. In a flash, his hand was clutched around my neck, getting tighter and tighter.

"I seemed like you didn't care too much about your mother, since she _ditched _you. But you seem to care a lot about Collin." I didn't like the way he said Collin's name, so I tried to get out of his grip; but no luck. His face turned into a sarcastic, shocked look.

"Oh… I see." His glare returned. "So if I were to kill Collin right now, you would be devastated." I didn't want to react, so I stayed motionless. He didn't like the fact that I wasn't affected by his words, so he smiled. "Oh the different ways I could kill him." He thought to himself. I bit my lip, holding back a scream. "I could so easily snap his neck, or maybe feed him to a bunch of hungry vampires. Which by the way, I have a lot of. Or maybe—"

"You can't!" I screamed; before I could think of what I was saying or doing.

The smirk returned and he chuckled a bit. He released his grip from around my neck but held a grip at my chin. "Don't worry my love, there's a chance that it might be quick and painless for him."

"No!" I started to kick and punch while screaming at him.

Suddenly I sat up in my bed, the sunlight blasting through my windows. I shielded the light from my eyes, but then felt something heavy move next to me. I ignored the pain in my eyes and looked over to a drowsy Collin.

"Collin?" His hair was in disarray and he frowned.

"Tori are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" The concern in his voice made me realize I must have slept restlessly. I looked down at my sheets and started to straighten them out. Collin's warm hand reached over and he brought my head to look at him.

"Was it Aidan?" He whispered and brushed a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I shook my head and sighed.

"It was Aidan and my mother. She was glowing and looked like she used to when I was younger, but then that night when my mother was killed, it took all that away and replayed in my dream."

He held his warm gaze, and he frowned. "I'm sorry, I tried waking you but you would wake up." He sighed.

I shook my head, but then wondered, "But I fell asleep downstairs. And how did Daniel and Kyle let you sleep here?" Collin's face lit up with a cheesy smile.

"Well I carried you up to your bed when you fell asleep. And they don't know that I'm up here. I told Mike that I was sleeping over at a friend's house." He chuckled then fell back onto the bed.

"I think we should go and get some fresh air." He climbed out of the bed and opened my window-doors. "You need some fresh air, and plus, it's a beautiful day out." He turned on his heels; his usual bright smile clashing with his tan face.

I smiled in return and jumped from my bed. "I think your right, fresh air is what I need." I looked down and realized I was in the same clothes I was in last night. So I walked over to my closet and slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket.

"Let's go." I said joyfully.

We walked out on the balcony and I looked at him. He obviously got what I was saying and rolled his eyes while grabbing my arm to wrap around his shoulder. I held around his neck and closed my eyes; feeling the air rush past me, and a somewhat large thud.

I opened my eyes and released my grip; landing on the ground. I looked up at him, not sure on where we were going.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

His eyebrows frowned, covering half of his hazel eyes as he thought. "Do you want to go to the cabin?" The smile appeared on his face again, but this time he there was something more to it.

I smiled also and said, "Bet I can beat you."

He glared at me jokingly and replied. "You're on."

I bolted from where I was standing and in vampire speed, ran into the woods. I dodged the trees that were in my way and jumped over fallen ones that were in my way also.

When I made it to the cabin, I stopped right out front of the door and turned so my back was to the door.

"I beat you!" I yelled into the woods. I waited a couple of seconds and decided to go into the cabin so I could sit.

I opened the door and it creaked on its hinges. Spider webs formed once again, which I just ducked under them.

As I stepped through the door a familiar scent hit me which I couldn't recognize, but then something awful hit me also. I couldn't seem to recognize the scent.

I looked by the fire place, and Caden's weapons still sat in the same spot from that time he kidnapped me. This time they were covered in dust and spider webs hung from the fire place wall and his weapons. I looked around the room, but abruptly, I paused in that corner. My breathing increased as I started to put the smells and the dark figure in the corner together.

My body disobeyed me and I started to walk towards it, making the figure more visible. I paused in my tracks and gasped, while putting a hand over my mouth.

A body of a teenage girl rested in the corner, body sliced in several places, by a knife or something sharp. Her eyes were wide open; a shock look on her face. She looked terrified, as if she'd seen a ghost.

Or worse… a vampire. I began noticing two bite marks in her neck blood still flowing from her neck. That's when I realized that I should be running away. But my body wanted _her. _A tickling sensation formed in the back of my throat and a rumbling was forming also in my stomach. Even though I haven't had this feeling in a while, I knew what it was; _hunger_.

A soft growl formed in the bottom of my chest, as the words _'run away, don't do it'_ formed in my head. I knew I needed to leave but the smell was too _lovely_. It smelled sweet, like honey. It smelt so _good._ I took a step forward, ready to pounce, but I felt a strong grip around my chest pull me back. I kicked in the air and clawed at the arm that secured me, trying to go back to that sweet smell.

I smelt Collin as he pulled me out of the cabin and the fresh air hit me like a ton of bricks, causing me to come back into reality. Collin threw me across the ground, causing me to skid along the fallen leaves and branches. I rested on all fours, becoming disappointed in myself.

I forced myself too look at Collin, which he had his hand rested on his hips, breathing deeply.

"Who would have done something like that?" I asked, not being able to think of who that could be.

His arms fell to his sides and he clenched and unclenched his fists. His jaw tensed and a slight growl crept out of his chest.

"Aidan." He spat.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, I hope to post the next chapter up next week. But please REVIEW... it would mean alot!**

**Thank you all!**

**:D**

**Oh and Happy New Year! :D**


	2. Welcome Home

**So I haven't updated in forever.. I know. I'm sorry. I had some serious issues happen in the past few months, so it was hard to get to a computer. But things are a little better... I enjoyed writing this chapter. So I hope you like it. Please review when your done reading, I really want to know if people are still reading this since I haven't updated in a while. **

**Well Enjoy. :D**

* * *

For almost two months it has been peaceful. No Aidan, no killings, no problems with my 'eating habits'; everything has been fine. School has been as normal as possible, and the tension between Collin and Caden has subsided since the incident. Collin still doesn't like it when Caden and I pass notes in class, or meet up at lunch sometimes, but I see him push those issues aside when he thinks about the wonderful things Caden helped out with that horrible day. Looking around at my family last night—pausing at every face—I realized that this was my life now and nothing was going to change that. For a few minutes yesterday during dinner, I actually felt relieved; feeling like everything was going to be _okay_ and that nothing was going to be wrong again.

Well _I_ was _wrong._

I sat on the soft, cold ground where Collin threw me. I stared at Collin who was clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes were closed, trying to calm himself so he didn't turn into a raging werewolf.

"Why—" I swallowed, trying to relieve my dry throat and the tickling sensation that formed from smelling that _sweet, sweet _smell from inside the cabin. "—why would he do _that_?" I asked, bewildered.

His eyes flashed open and his jaw tensed. He opened his mouth and a small growl slipped out of his mouth before answering. "Victoria," He said in such an evil way that I was a bit startled. "Are you _not _getting it? He's trying to ruin your life. He _still wants you._" The last few words dripped from his mouth like venom; a growl growing in his chest.

I then bent my head in shame, like a young wolf would do when it's being scolded by the Alpha male.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, shamefully.

The leaves and sticks crunched under his large weight as he walked over, and knelt beside me. He lifted my head with his finger so my gaze fell upon his hazel eyes.

"What happened to her was _not _your fault." He whispered but his tone was harsh.

"I know, but my actions in there—" I let my head drop into my chest, but he once again lifted it with one finger.

"Tori, you've never been exposed to human blood since you became a vampire. What you did in there was amazing compared to what normal new vampires do. You controlled yourself really well, so don't be sorry." He smiled brightly, but I could still feel the tension in him. '

He stood abruptly making the dead leaves crunch into little tiny pieces. Pacing back and forth, he started to make me nervous; causing me to bite my lip.

"What are we going to do?" As I stood, it took all my strength to not fall on the ground again because of my shaking legs. I reached for a tree and leaned on it for support.

Still pacing, Collin ran his fingers through his hair continuously before answering my question. "We need to go home."

Before I could react, he was at my side and grabbed my wrist; causing me to stumble after him. He pulled me along, too fast for human eyes to notice.

When we got to where the yard and woods met, he didn't bother to run to the front of the house. Instead he ran to the sliding glass door and broke the lock.

"Mike, Daniel!" Collin sounded like a panicked, lost little boy, but cleared his throat when all the werewolves entered.

"What's wrong Collin?" Daniel exchanged worried looks between me and Collin, but then rested his worried eyes on me. I figured I probably looked like a mess after everything that happened, but then realized it was much more than just what I looked like. Daniel's eyes rested on Collin's tight grip that he had around my wrist; Collin noticed and let go.

"Me and Tori went out to the cabin in the woods and Tori walked in and found a dead girl's body.—" Before Collin could finish, I could see Daniel's blood rush out of his face.

"Tori…" He spoke slowly and calm, as if I was a crazy person ready to kill someone. "…You didn't... you know. "

I rolled my eyes. _Don't be ridiculous._ I thought. _"_I wanted to _so badly_, and if it weren't for Collin pulling me out of the cabin I would have torn her to pieces."

Mike shuddered at the thought that played through his head, which everyone saw; and it wasn't pretty.

"Well we have to figure out who did this." Kyle replied before turning to rush out the door. But before he could take a step Collin stopped him. "That's not everything… There was a certain smell that Tori and I recognized and we realized it was Aidan."

I bowed my head, wishing this was all a dream. Collin slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You sure?" Mike wondered aloud. He wasn't the only one wondering this.

"Yeah, we're one hundred percent positive. I could smell that piece of shit anywhere." Being so close to Collin, I heard a growl start to form deep in his chest. So I rested the palm of my hand on his stomach which caused the growl to disappear.

Daniel started to bite his lip. "Okay, Mike and I will go and clean up the cabin." Daniel turned towards Brent, Kyle and Caleb; giving out orders. "You guys will search through the woods and try to find anything that could lead us to Aidan. Caleb you will stay around the house and make sure Aidan doesn't try anything here."

He turned back towards me and Collin. "Tori you stay in your room and Collin you watch over the house. You don't have to worry about the family they are all over at grandma and grandpas." As if a whistle was blown they all scattered towards the front door and the back door while me and Collin stood in place; his arm still wrapped around me.

The house was quiet. We didn't move or say a word, he just held me tightly around my waist; against his warm body. "Come on." He pulled me along towards the living room. "Let's watch some t.v."

We walked around the couch and gently sat down. Collin had no interest in letting go of me, so his arm was still around my waist.

He gritted his teeth, "I swear, if that son of a bitch steps one foot onto the yard I'm going to rip him to shreds." His jaw clenched and unclenched as his grip around my waist got tighter. He forcefully grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v; we sat and watched 'I Love Lucy' which he knew it was my favorite show.

The clicking of the tock seemed to be louder than everything else in the room. It ticked, it tocked, making me more anxious every second. I rested my head on Collin's chest, wanting to hear his heart beat; hoping it would calm me down.

The warmth of his skin burned through his shirt and onto mine. His heart beat wasn't normal, it was a little faster than what it usually is, but I attentively listened to each beat. The sound of his heart intertwined with the clicks of the clock, almost making a song. My eyes closed for a second, but I quickly opened them. Sleeping was the last thing I should be doing at this time.

Collin started to play with my hair; letting it run through his fingers. My eyes started to droop, feeling like lead weights. My mind kept telling me it was wrong, but my body felt that it was the right thing to do. I closed my eyes all the way and I was lost in the pit of darkness.

Darkness was everywhere; consuming me. I felt my body move, but I knew I wasn't going anywhere. Chaos seemed to build around me; deep growls, deep voices yelling at each other, confusion, then a loud scream. I wanted to wake up and run to wherever I can find peace and rest, but I had the feeling it wasn't going away anytime soon. I knew I was moving my legs and arms, but it felt like leads were attached to them, making me feel trapped.

Something, as if a switch was flipped, caused my eyes popped open; revealing the sounds of my nightmare.

I jumped into an attack stance as the only possibility popped in my head; _Aidan_. I soon relaxed when the situation around me clicked in my head.

Mike had Brent in his arms, his blood seeping through his shirt. My breath was caught in the back of my throat and all my body could do was shake in terror; with my hand to my lips.

They walked over quickly but gently sat him down on the sofa that I rested on. I backed away slowly, until my back rested along the t.v and wall.

"What happened exactly?" Mike asked in a panic, but I could hear the venom that seeped through those words. Brent started to cough while clutching his stomach and the expression on his face made my stomach cringe.

"I know it was him." He coughed a couple times, which I could clearly hear his blood collecting in his lungs. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of Aidan and the evil grin he always possessed when he had an evil plan set in his mind.

"I was running through the woods, then a shot rang out and something pierced my side. Then the smell hit me, _Aidan's_ smell."

I looked at Collin when he turned around to give me a look; a look I knew very well. Behind his hazel eyes was a raging werewolf ready to break out of its human shell; wanting to rip the throats off of every vampire. He turned back around and I set my gaze on everyone else, not wanting to look at Brent.

Mike was stroking Brent's hair while Daniel was giving him a sip of water. I looked over at Kyle who was ripping open the first aid kit, obviously having a hard time. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help, or do something but my body seemed to be frozen in place.

A piercing pain formed in the back of my head, causing me to close my eyes and fall to the ground. I started to spread through the rest of my head and into my eyes. I closed up into a little ball, wishing it would go away. The pain increased; wanting my life to end. _Please make it stop, please._ I pleaded in my head.

_Is this what you really want Victoria? _Hearing that voice made me wish even harder that my life was going to end soon. _Do you really want to ruin everyone else's life, just so you don't have to be with me? I mean, look around you Victoria. Look at the pain you're causing, just cause you can't stand to be around me. Pretty pathetic I say. _I knew he was only trying to convince me that I was wrong; wrong to be here with my _family_.

_Aidan, _I spat. _Get. Out. Of. My. Head. _He chuckled inside my head. _Only because I love you my sweetheart. _

The pain started to fade away, and the chaos of the situation with Brent started to come back to me. The noises, the panic, the frustration, and Collin's voice.

"Tori wake up. Are you alright?" His voice was in a panic, and his rough hands were wrapped around my shoulders, shaking me awake. My eyes exploded open and I sat upright, almost knocking into Collin.

He put both of his hands on my shoulders again, causing me to stare into his worried hazel eyes. "What's wrong? Was it Aidan? Did he hurt you?" He was about ask another question but I held my hands up, telling him to stop. I looked up and Daniel was stand behind Collin, worry stressed across his tan face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. I shook my head yes and Collin's grip slipped from my shoulders. Daniel turned around, back towards the chaos. Something caught my eye with Collin. His head perked up like a dog, and a low growl formed in his chest. His nails started to dig in the carpet as he stared past the chaos and at the stairs. I followed his gaze, but didn't see what he was seeing. No one else seemed to notice Collin's sudden awareness of whatever he was worried about.

"Collin, what's wrong?" My heart pounded as my mind tried figuring out what it could be, and when I thought of a possible conclusion, I about fainted right there.

_Is Aidan here?_ I asked through thoughts. Everyone seemed to have noticed my thoughts, not just Collin, for they all turned to glare at me, ignoring the piercing cries of Brent.

Collin bolted from the ground where he was seated and ran out the living room and up the stairs; he was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Collin thinks Aidan is here?" Daniel said with rage and concern. I shrugged my shoulders before another stabbing pain crept into my head again. I fell to the floor once again, wrapping my body like a ball. _Make it stop, please make it stop._ I cried in mind.

_Please make it all go away. _I begged when the voice of my enemy came back.

_Victoria, do not fight me. We were meant to be together, and nothing will ever stop me. I will kill whatever and whoever to get what I want, and I want you. _There was a pause; a break in the pain, making me relax a little. But the stabbing pain and irritating voice came back again. _You know Abigail and Andrew sleep so peacefully. They get a lot so well. I would hate to see their life end at such a young age…_

"No!" I yelled aloud, and I jolted from the hellish place I was set into and back into reality. Everyone stared, even Brent who wasn't wincing in pain anymore.

I wanted to break down and cry, but I knew that wasn't possible. Maybe even scream, but I had to be strong for everyone else. I had to show them that I wasn't weak or afraid.

Collin's booming footsteps roared down the stairs, and he jumped the last few steps.

"Aidan was here." Everyone tensed in the room, including me. "I walked into Victoria's room and it's destroyed, filled with three different scents. I only recognized Aidan's scent."

I shivered as my mind reminded me of Aidan's smell.

Collin's breathing was heavy, and the growl still remained low in his chest. "I walked into Abigail and Andrew's room and it's destroyed too, and there is blood everywhere." I put a hand to my lips, trying to catch the gasp that was going to escape my lips.

_This can't all be happening._ I thought to myself._ This is all happening because of _me.I wanted to drop to my knees and have someone comfort me. _Be strong Victoria, don't seem weak. _So I stood there with my knees locked and my hand still at my soft lips.

_Maybe it would be good if I went with Aidan. None of this would be happening if I went with him a long time ago. My mother would be alive, that girl who died today would of graduated probably gotten married and had kids. The family would be able to have a normal life and Abigail and Andrew wouldn't have to be scared all the time. The werewolves wouldn't have to protect me all the time and wouldn't be in danger anymore. Maybe it would be a __**great**__ idea if I went with Aidan._ I thought all to myself. A sharp pain rose once again, but not as badly.

_Good thinking my love. _Aidan's thought popped in my head, clear as day. That's when I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring and slipped it on my finger. The sweet scent of Aidan filled my nose and the ruby seemed to glow.

For one last time, Aidan's soothing voice crept in my head.

_Welcome home my love. Welcome home._

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry about the tiny cliffy. Hopefully I'll be updating around next week. :] **

**Well I hope you review cause it would mean alot. **

**NOW REVIEW! :D Thank you.**


	3. New Home

**Thank you ALL who reviewed. That made me so happy. :D And thank you for giving me some things that I need to work on and think about. It's always nice to know that people are there to help me. So thank you so so so much for the reviews!!**

**But I hope this chapter is okay. I wrote this in like 4-5 hours, which is a first btw. :D I had in mind what this chapter was going to be like for awhile, but writing it down is always the hardest. But I got it done, and I really hope you all enjoy and review at the end.**

**ENJOY. :D**

* * *

I was startled by my own reflection looking back at me. What used to be my beautiful features was now overpowered by an emotional drained mask. I bent down towards the sink where the running hot water rushed out of the facet. Cupping my hands together, I captured the hot water in my hands. I threw the water towards my face, feeling the hot water on my skin. I looked in the mirror and the same reflection gazed back at me, causing me to feel even more drained than I really was. I reached for the towel and dried my face, letting the towel fall from my face when I was finished.

When I looked back at the mirror I gasped and turned quickly on my heels, backing up as close as I could towards the sink.

"Hello my love." Aidan's hand reached out wanting to touch my face, but he quickly drew back. His head tilted and a smile spread across his pale face. His black hair covered part of his eyes, which I could swear were tearing up.

The pain in my back where the counter was pressed started to form, but I wanted the distance from him. If I could make it past him and out the door without him catching me, I would be out in seconds, but I resisted the urge.

"I'm here to take you home, where you belong." He took a step towards me, which I responded with a step closer into the counter, practically on top of it.

"Please Victoria, don't be afraid of me." His eyes behind his black, side swipe hair seemed to have softened, but that didn't work for me.

I was starting to get frustrated, everything was going wrong. I had to leave the one I love the most and head off with someone I would never dream of being with, so I could save the ones I care for.

My body started to tremble and my breathing started to increase; then something inside of me snapped.

"What do you mean 'don't be afraid'? You're terrorizing my family, killing innocent people; you're making my life a living _hell_." I snapped quietly, letting the words roll off my tongue like venom. "You're nothing but a worthless, lowlife, jerk vampire that I am forced to live with. _Don't _make this worse than it already is. So, get. Out. Of. My. House." I realized I was inches from his face and I could see the rage boiling up inside of him. I knew he wanted to kill me right here, or even just slap me; but instead he slipped on his hood and walked towards the opened bathroom window where he got in.

"You have ten minutes to get things packed up." He paused right at the window, his back towards me. "If you want this to be easy, don't try anything stupid." And in seconds he was out the window, which the breath that I was holding rushed out of my lungs, and I collapsed to the ground.

I started to think of how crushed Collin is going to be when he sees that I am missing. But it replaced that horrible gut feeling when I thought of how safe my family is going to be when I leave.

I reached up and grabbed the sink, helping me up. I looked in the mirror and wrapped my hair into my mom's famous bun, ready to get things moving.

I turned off the light and opened the door so that it wouldn't wake the others. The werewolves slept in Faith's and the little kids' bedrooms so they could keep watch.

But those werewolves were heavy sleepers.

With vampire speed I made it in my room with the door closed and my back pressed up against it. My gazed fell upon Collin who was spread across my big bed and I could hear him snoring softly.

I smiled.

I walked over, never gazing anywhere except his sweet face. _I'm going to miss you _so much.A rock formed in the back of my throat, making me want to cry out and fall on top of him; never leaving his side. But I knew I had to get my things and get out of here as soon as possible before anyone woke.

I walked into the closet quietly but quickly grabbing my clothes off the hanger, I then grabbed my suitcase that I haven't touched since I moved here.

Emotional pain hit me hard as I thought of my first few days here. Meeting everyone, being the happiest I have ever been with my new family. When I recalled the first day I met Collin and truly knew that he was the one for me, I had to press hard where my heart used to beat. I wasn't sure if it was all an illusion or if it was real, but I felt this _pain_ that felt like it would last forever and the rock rested in the back of my throat turned into a brick.

I swallowed hard and pushed off my suitcase to give me some help with getting up. I started to throw the clothes that I threw on the ground and threw them into the suitcase, not caring if it was neat or not. When I was done, I walked out into the semi-bright room which was lit by the moon, escaping through my curtains. I quickly walked over to my desk, grabbed my pens and a notepad; I knew I only had a few minutes left and I didn't want Aidan coming up here with Collin sleeping in the bed. Aidan would not be happy at all.

Turning around, I looked at Collin once more, admiring everything about him. His dirty blonde spiked hair, his tan smooth skin, and his muscles that weren't covered all the way by the sheet. I even admired his soft snore that I could faintly hear from where I was standing. Slowly walking over, my never beating heart seemed to twist into knots every step I took, but I kept going; reaching out towards him. When I reached the edge of the bed, hovering over him, I reached out and held my hand inches over his face; wanting to touch his soft hair, wanting to kiss his soft lips, wanting to _hold him._ But I knew I could no longer do that.

I slowly backed away; grabbing my suitcase on the way. I didn't want to be in my room any longer, I couldn't stand the heart wrenching pain that was being caused by being there. Vampire speed, I ran down the hallway and down the stairs, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Memories came at me like a slap in the face. Kelly cooking in the kitchen, the feeling of relief and joy during thanksgiving dinner, late movie nights in the family room with the werewolves. My knees gave in and I collapsed to the ground and buried my face into my hands.

_Why is this happening? Why can't I just have somewhat normal life, with a __**family**__ and a boyfriend and friends? Why… _

I felt someone's arm wrap around me, but I didn't have the strength to look up.

"_Don't worry Victoria, be strong_." The voice startled me. I quickly looked up looking for my _mother_ but no one was around. Looking at the door, I took a deep breath and stood where I was kneeling and grabbed my suitcase.

I held my breath and took step by step, feeling like my feet were made of lead. I made it to the door and quickly opened it and ran out of the house, locked the door and down the front porch steps in vampire speed.

Not looking back towards the house, I walked slowly down the driveway towards an all black car-that looked liked some type of mustang- parked at the end. I heard the car door being opened and Aidan was quickly at my side grabbing my suitcase. I continued to walk slowly, showing him I was upset.

Before I reached the car, Aidan had already slipped the suitcase in the backseat and had the car started. I opened the door and a rush of Aidan's scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It smelt like Axe and something sweet, like honey; the Axe smell was new.

Silently, I sat in the passenger's seat, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a look or my voice. I buckled in my seat belt and we were off to 'our home' which I didn't even know where 'our home' was.

---

I didn't know what to do with myself. I really just wanted to open the door and do a suicidal jump out of the car when he was going a hundred miles an hour. But I resisted the urge. Every once in a while I would look in the side mirrors and this same black van would be right behind us.

"There is a—" I started but was rudely interrupted.

"They are with me. I brought a couple of my men just in case it didn't go as I planned." He gave me a side glance which made me realize I was looking at him. So I quickly turned my gaze to the tall trees that rushed past us at an amazing speed, through the dark tinted window. His words and the image that played in my head of the werewolves and 'his men' fighting caused a shiver to run down my spine. But also relief washed over me as I thought of how everything went well and there was no need for the use of his men.

"We're here." His deep sharp voice pierced the silence around us, making me jump in shock.

I stared out the windshield at the familiar long stone driveway and large black gate that was connected to stone walls that looked like they went on forever. The gate automatically opened before we were even really close to it, and we past two guards that saluted to our car.

_Well that's odd. Why would they salute?_

We continued on the long stone driveway, which as I remembered, was a really long drive.

"This is where we will be living now. You cannot go outside or leave without authorization from me or Alaric or without a couple of my men. You know the certain place that are off limits, and please don't pick a fight with anyone." In the corner of my eye, I could see him pass another side glance at me, but I didn't bother to look back.

He parked the car in front of the familiar school and two people or vampires rushed to our doors and opened them for us.

"Sir, welcome back." The man saluted as Aidan walked around the car and at my side.

"Chris, this is Victoria. If she asks for anything, please get her what she needs." A young boy, about thirteen shook his head, saluted and headed into the back of the car.

Aidan wrapped his arm around me and I didn't bother to shrug it off. I wasn't in the mood for him to yell at me, so I walked where he led me.

We walked up the front porch stairs and opened to an empty hallway. Walking in, I breathed in a scent that I've never noticed when I was here before. There was a mixture of a lot of human smells, some good and some bad, and also vampire smells which were stronger than the human ones.

The same young boy who greeted us outside somehow got Aidan's attention and his arm slipped off my shoulders. He held up one finger telling me one minute or second and walked off to talk with the young boy. I tried to hear him, but there was no sound coming from either of them; only the sound of two rushing feet walking towards me from another direction.

"Victoria! It is so great to see you." I turned to see Alaric rushing towards me with his arms spread wide and his familiar grey, silver hair flowing behind his shoulders.

I couldn't find the strength or the right movement to put a smile on my face so I just stood there as his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

He released his hug but kept two hands on my shoulders and intently stared at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"You look absolutely _gorgeous._ I know a lot of men will _adore_ you." I heard a low growl from behind me and I whipped around to a somewhat angry faced Aidan.

"_No one will _touch_ her."_ He growled, then he wrapped his arms around me, and once again I didn't fight it off.

I looked around and didn't notice anything different, except for the grandfather clock wasn't ticking anymore, which was really different. Lucian, the owner would never let that quit ticking; which reminded me.

"Where is Lucian?" I asked. My voice startled not only me, but Aidan also.

Aidan exchanged glances with Alaric, which I don't think they wanted me to notice but Aidan looked back at me.

"I had made a few, umm… '_arrangements'_, which now-"He hesitated and smiled. "-I _own_ this school."

I looked into Aidan's bright ruby red eyes and I knew-- he had _killed_ Lucian.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty interesting to write. You all are really lucky that I was in the mood to write cause I probably wouldn't have this chapter out anytime soon. haha. :D **

**So I hope you all have a good night, or day. and REVIEW!**

**:D Thanks!**


	4. A Friendly Face

**Hey everyone! I'm backkkk. :D I know, I know, It took FOREVER! And I'm sorry for that but I started college and it was a pain just to get INTO college and everything else. College sucks freshman year! They deleted my schedule three times and wouldn't give me my classes back so I have crappy classes. Oh well. I'm done with my ranting. LOL But I'm really sorry about taking forever, alot came up and I had BAD writers block.. I mean BAD. But I finally finished up this chapter tonight. So I hope you all forgive me and review!**

**Oh and sorry if there are grammer mistakes or mistakes period throughout the story.. I'm too tired to go over it all and I really wanted to post this tonight. :)**

**SO ENJOY! Thanks for staying with me after not updating for so long! **

**:D**

* * *

My body reacted before my mind could process what I was doing. Slowly I crept backwards, one foot at a time and I was sure I had a look of horror on my face. My mind was clouded by Lucian and his friendly smile and unfortunate pictures filled my head of Grace and the first night I met her; then anger started to rush through me.

_Everything is just __**wrong! **__All wrong…_ I thought to myself. I looked down at my feet; not able to look Aidan straight in his bright ruby eyes.

_All because of one person… One person that I'm together with for the rest of my __**life.**_

My breathing started to increase and I glared at Aidan. He exchanged looks with Alaric and took a step towards me; causing me to take a step back.

"Victoria," He said with a calming voice that made me want to throw up. "It needed to be done. He was too old and this place was needed for a new owner." He held his hand up, almost in surrender. "Just chill out."

I gave a small chuckle and quickly turned on my heels, leaving him standing with Alaric.

_I know this place pretty well. I don't need him._ I thought to myself.

I knew the people upstairs were sleeping after I looked at the clock in the vampire hallway which read: 6:45 am; they were soon to be awakened.

As I walked down the main hallway to the stairs, I paused and stared at the hallway that created my nightmares every time I fall asleep. Chills ran down my spine as I recalled that night he showed me his room and bit me. I closed my eyes and turned around, not wanting to remember anything else.

Aidan and Alaric must have gone into a room somewhere for they weren't anywhere to be seen. I shrugged my shoulders not caring where they were, but I sure was tired and ready to fall asleep. I was ready to go look for them but the air started to smell different, a breath was being taken and I could hear this vampire _blink_.

I whipped around and crouched in a stance, just for my own comfort.

The vampire's eyebrows lifted and a smile started to form creating his white teeth and sharp incisors to be in plain view. He slowly raised his hands in surrender and he started to laugh.

"You're a jumpy little vampire aren't you?" He laughed again; it was a soft, sweet laugh; different from Aidan's cruel, evil laugh.

I stood up straight and I held in a laugh when I thought of me being a human in this situation and I knew that I would have blushed and walked away. I took a peak at this new vampire. He was a little taller than Collin and his hair was a honey blonde spiked up look, making him look like a cute little teddy bear. His pale, porcelain skin made him look like a gorgeous statue that would be in a museum, and his bright smile matched his soft black eyes.

He put his hands down and walked towards me, then held out his hand for me to shake.

"My name is Kane and Aidan has ordered me to be your guide and well…" He let out a small chuckle. "…your bodyguard when he's not around." He took a step back and crossed his arms; studying me. "But you seem to have your defenses under control." He laughed his soft, sweet laugh.

I looked down at my shirt, not wanting to look at his sweet face. It brought Collin to my mind, so I quickly tried to push that out.

"I don't need a bodyguard." I straightened out my shirt and looked back at him, my chin held high. "Thanks for what you were here _ordered_ to do, but I don't need _help _from _anyone_. Especially from someone that was ordered by _Aidan_." I turned on my heels but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"Okay you may not want me to help you, but it's my job. If I don't do my job right or don't do it all… well I don't even want to think of what Aidan would do to me. So even though you don't want me, please, just please fake it or something." He still held onto my arm but his grip was soft; he was a total opposite from Aidan.

I stared deep into his dark eyes and I saw how desperate he was, making me really wonder what Aidan does to him when he does wrong.

I nodded my head, his grip fell from my arm and his warm smile appeared again; but it didn't interest me. Reminded me too much of the person I loved most; the person I might not ever see again.

Wanting to brush those thoughts away, I put a smile on my face and asked, "Where to?"

I softly heard a sigh of relief come from him, but he surprisingly grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the cafeteria. "I'll show you around." Even though I knew this place pretty well, I didn't object and just went along with whatever he had in mind.

As we reached the cafeteria, he paused and he held his breath and glanced behind me; worry clear in his eyes. He slipped his arms behind his back and bowed his head slightly. "Sir."

Two hands wrapped around my sides and slid around my waist locking me in. I could smell his cologne and his sour evil smell that radiated off of him. I resisted the urge to rip his arms off of me and turn around and punch him right in the face. Aidan rested his head on the top of my head; kissing it continuously.

Kane's eyes slipped from me and Aidan, looking uncomfortable with what was going on. I rolled my eyes, "Aidan, you're interrupting Kane's tour." I wiggled out of his grip and turned around so I was standing next to Kane. Aidan was wearing his usual black hoodie and black pants, looking like a teen; not an owner of a vampire school.

Aidan's face turned angry, but quickly changed into a smirk. "Well I'm glad Kane is doing his job. Love, you know if you ever have a problem with him just tell me." He took my hands into his and kissed both but I snatched them away. "I don't think I will have a problem with Kane at all, he has done everything he needed to and more. So I really don't think you need to worry about him." I glanced up at Kane that was looking a little shocked and smiled. I knew for sure that this would anger Aidan; and I was loving it.

I looked back at him and dropped the smile from my face; showing him I was never going to fall in love with him and that I'll never be happy when I'm around him.

I saw him clench and unclench his jaw and I could hear his breathing increase. "Well I have some business to attend to Love." He turned towards Kane, "Kane, when your done with the tour please show Victoria her room, she will be have breakfast with me when my meeting is over with." He gave me a quick glare as Kane bowed his head once more muttering sir; the word that defiantly shouldn't belong to Aidan. Aidan kissed both of my hands once more and walked away towards Lucian's old office.

I shook my head before I turned towards Kane, and he let out a giant sigh; releasing air he's been holding in since Aidan appeared.

"Why are you afraid of him?" I put more venom into that then I it to; so I put an apology across my face.

"Well number one, he's my owner. Number two, he scares; excuse my language, the shit out of me. Do you know what he can do to an experienced vampire let alone me who's only been a vampire for twenty years?!" He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his blonde spiky hair; looking stressed. I grabbed his hand and started dragging him into the cafeteria.

He started to laugh which caught me by surprise, but I like his laugh. It was soft and sweet like a young child's laugh, like Collin's laugh; it was refreshing.

"I thought I was the one giving the tour, not you." He chuckled once more, I smiled in return and put out my hands in front of me and bowed a little bit, telling him to lead the way.

Kane took me around the usual places; places I have already seen form the last time I was here. The only place that he hasn't shown me is my room.

He started to walk up the giant stairway that takes us up to the rooms that held the humans waiting to be claimed. When we reached this hallway I paused at the last step, Kane stopped with me but he didn't have any confusion on his face like I thought he would. He probably knew what was going through my head so he didn't ask any questions; it made things easier.

Memories but more of nightmares flooded my mind as I thought of the first night I stayed here, Aidan biting me that one night, and finding about Grace's death. I wanted to drop to my knees and ball my eyes out, but I knew crying wasn't going to solve anything. I needed to face my fears, so I took the last step into the quiet hallway and Kane led me down a dark hallway I've never been before.

The hallway wasn't like the others; it was a short hallway and had only one door at the end. It was dimly lit by small candles hanging on the wall that flickered our shadows on the walls; I had to almost rely on my vampire vision to just follow Kane in front of me.

He paused at the door and took something out of his pocket. I quickly knew it was keys by the clinking of them together. He unlocked the door, paused and turned towards me. But before he could say anything I asked him a question. "Do I get a key?"

He started to look uncomfortable and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say to change the subject.

"Well, Master Aidan said that me and him are the only ones allowed to have a key." I was about to argue but he held up his hands. "Although I am not sure if he is going to give you one later on. Please Mrs. Victoria, don't bring this up with him. I didn't mean to make you upset." He pleaded.

I didn't like that fact that he was begging me not to tell Aidan, and that he thought that he made me upset.

"Kane, don't worry about it. I'm not going to talk to Aidan." I walked past him into the room, feeling the wall by the door to look for a switch. When I found it, light exploded through the room.

It actually shocked me. What I thought to be a dark small room like all the others was total opposite. This room was huge and the colors of gold and maroon mixed together perfectly making the room bright but it also had Aidan's evil feel to it. I took a few steps in so I was able to see the whole room; Kane closed the door behind me.

The rooms walls were a light gold and a giant king sized bed was placed in the middle up against the wall. It had a gold and maroon bed spread with amazing designs across it and giant pillows, plus a silky drape over the bed. A dresser and a dark wood desk was off to the left against the wall, and a giant mirror like the one I had a home was placed on the wall. My stomach cringed at how much this room looked like mine back at home; just this one was bigger with different colors. I walked into the bathroom finding the light quickly. The bathroom was probably the size of my room at home, I almost gasped out loud. The sink was the length of the whole bathroom with four sinks followed by a mirror and bright lights. The bathroom accented the room; everything was gold and fabrics were maroon. At the end of the bathroom was a giant tub and next to it was the shower. Even the toilet had its own room.

I walked out of the room to Kane who was just staring around the whole room; amazed and in awe just like I was.

"I have never been in here before." He looked away from the bed and gazed at me. "I always thought this room was horrible because Lucian always spent his whole day in his office, never in here. It beats my place." He chuckled.

I walked over to the giant bed and had to jump a little to just sit; which the bed was amazingly soft. I pushed on the bed a little bit, just to test how plush it was and turned my attention back to Kane; he was staring at me, making me wonder if I was supposed to dismiss him or something.

"Well Mrs. Victoria," I held up my hand, making him pause in mid-sentence.

"Call me Victoria or Tori. You don't need to call me _Mrs._ It sounds too old." I laughed and his soft laugh followed right after.

"Alright, Tori I need to go to the cafeteria and order your breakfast for you and Master Aidan. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'll be seeing you again." He bowed his head and started to walk out the door.

"Kane," He paused and turned on his heels with a smile. "Thank you for everything, hopefully we will be able to sit down and talk sometime." He smiled and bowed once more. "Oh and seriously, you don't have to bow." He chuckled and nodded his head, closing the door behind him.

For a while I just sat on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling; recalling of the things that occurred yesterday and today, and I thought of the most important person that I will probably never see again; Collin. I thought his gentle smile, his warm laugh and hugs; I wanted to feel his warm tight hug.

A bang came from the door and I jumped up, sitting on the end of the bed. Aidan came in with stress written all over his face. When he saw me he paused and released a small, hard breath.

"How was your tour?" He asked while pacing the room. I got up from the bed, concerned about him; which was starting to scare me. _I can't be concerned about the one person I hate the most. _I thought to myself.

"It was good; I already knew where everything was though." I said quietly. He still continued to pace, "Well that's good Love. I'm glad you had a nice time." He said before stopping in his tracks. He walked to the door and opened it, watching women who were dressed in maid outfits and were carrying large trays walk down the hallways and into our room.

"Follow me Victoria." He said while walking behind the maids and through another door I had missed which was right next to the bathroom. I followed down a short hallway which ended up into a gorgeous dining room.

The dark reddish, wooden table stretched from the doorway to the giant windows on the other side of the room. The table sat ten, and the two chairs that sat at the ends looked as if they were made for a Kind and Queen. I figured they were for me and Aidan.

Aidan walked around the table and sat at the end closest to the window; the maid set a tray in front of him, pulling off a metal cover. Rested in the middle was a large wine glass filled with a thick dark red liquid. I knew what it was, and thinking about the maid putting one in front of me, scared me to death.

_I don't want to drink human blood. Please don't be human blood. Please don't be human blood._

The maid set the tray down and pulled off my cover revealing the same thing but different smell; a smell I recognized.

"It's not human blood Victoria. I argued with Alaric about whether or not giving you human blood which he told me not to right now. He said your system would go into shock and that I have to slowly wean you off of that nasty, disgusting animal blood." He made a disgusted face before taking a sip.

I didn't know how thirsty I was for blood and slowly started to realize that I haven't had any in a long time. I picked up the wine glass and took a deep breath in, causing a tickle to form in the back of my throat. When I couldn't take it any longer I started to take big gulps and would have continued but Aidan broke me free from it.

"When we're dining together, I'd like for it to last longer than five seconds please." I took another sip, and I did the same.

When I was almost done I felt the urge to ask him the one question that was bothering me. Even though I knew the disappointing answer, I need to ask the question anyways.

"Aidan, can I ask you a question? Don't get mad or anything." My words were quiet, and I was sure that he could tell I was a little scared. He paused in mid-sip and set the glass down gently.

"And that is..?" He asked, sounding a little irritated. He might have already known the question I was going to ask.

"Will I ever be able to go back and see my family? I mean if I agree to come back to the school with you after every visit without problems or anything I should be able to right? I think that I would such a great thing if I was able to—" He cut me off by holding up his hand.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you go back to that place?" His words seeped out like venom, making me cringe after every word; he was defiantly irritated. "I can't believe you would want to go back to that place. It's not even your home anymore." He moved roughly in his chair and ran his hand through his hair a couple of times. His eyes were closed and his breathing deepened; now I was getting scared. "Is this all because of your stupid little dog boyfriend? You want to visit him so he can be all over you and tell you that 'everything is going to be okay?'" His eyelids popped open and he was glaring at me as if he was trying to burn holes into me.

"Well, no—" He cut me off once more by slamming his fist against the table. "I just want to see my family!" I shouted. My voice scared me a little, it was shaky but way too loud and forced.

"Ha, yeah right. I hear your thoughts about him. I know what goes through that pretty little mind of yours. Don't think I'm stupid." He hissed before forcefully hitting the wine glass with his hand against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces and blood started to stain the light colored wall.

I just started to slowly shake my head no and my hand to my lips; in shock. He scooted the chair back, ran around the table and stood by the door with his back to me.

"You are to stay in the bedroom till you're allowed to come out. I will send Kane up here in a little bit." He ran vampire speed out the door and I heard the bedroom door slam; plus the little click of the lock on the door.

My neck was too weak to support my head, in which it fell onto the table and lump in my throat started to form. But once again I wasn't able to release the hurt, the pain and loneliness from my non-beating heart. I wanted to so _bad_, but once again I wasn't able to _cry._

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it and I really hope you like the new character Kane. I'll get into his life next chapter. So I hope you all review, it'll make me really happy.**

**OH! And I went on google and found the closest pictures of guys/girls that fit the characters of the story. So I don't know if you guys will enjoy seeing the characters in 'real life' but I have the links on my profile. Now they aren't perfect and everyone pictures people differently but this is what I think of when I write about these characters. I hope you enjoy them and review about what you think cause I'd like to know what you think.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**THANKS! :D**


	5. Prince Charming

**Okay, so I wouldn't be surprised if none of you fellow Ruby Red readers are reading this right now. Y'all probably hate me for not updating I think in... 2 years? Maybe...? I know, I know.. that's horrible. But hey! the good news is, is that I have updated a chapter! Yayyyyy! So get excited. (and nooo, it did not take me 2 years to write it... -.-) It did take me a longgg time to not be busy and have the motivation to start writing again.. this chapter actually took all the will power I had to finish. Work consumed 45+ hours of my week, which the rest of those hours was spent on nap times and... welll... naps. xD I guess it was really hard to get back into writing because I really (don't freak out) forgot about what was going on, and the characters. Haha So I had to go back and kinda read it all over again... and it sucks because most of the ideas I had for Ruby Red 2, I can't even remember. That was a motivation sucker. :P**

**Buttttt, here is a new chapter for you Ruby Red followers. I appreciate you guys sticking around (although, I'm pretty sure 100% of you have just forgotten about this story because it was so long ago since the last chapter was posted. [don't worry, I do that too.]) But don't you like the surprise! Doesn't it make your life a little better? See...? I'm good like that..**

**Haha, okay.. well I'll let you read it now. Thank you again for sticking around. **

**ENJOY. :)**

* * *

Aidan's POV

I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me and not thinking twice about looking back. I do what I always do and slip on my black hood over my head. I guess you could say it's a barrier between everyone and my emotions. Everyone knows not to ask me questions when they see me like this.

I took a deep breath in, taking in all the different smells of the humans standing around outside in the hallway from my room. I could feel their eyes burning holes into me, almost trying to tap into my non existing soul. I pulled my hood down farther, sometimes exchanging stares at some of the humans which caused them to advert their gaze and shudder in fear; causing me to chuckle in amusement.

I quickly turn on my heels to start rushing down the stairs, trying to keep my mind off of Victoria. The pictures running through my head of her and Collin on how happy she was, or the way she smiles when she was with him being totally different when she's with me. I shake my head and sigh softly as I jump down the last step; colliding with someone.

I snapped my head up, almost flipping off my hood as I stare at Alaric. He fixes his robe over his shoulders and slightly combs through his beard, a habit he has that I absolutely hate.

"Breakfast didn't go so well Sir Aidan?" He questioned, but I knew he already knew the answer. I scoffed as I walked around him, lightly hitting his shoulder as I passed.

"I want to get that stupid _dog_ out of her head." My breathing increased as I passed fellow vampires, pausing in their conversations and nodded their heads at me. "That's all she thinks about, even when she's with me!" I shouted, gripping the handle of my office door. I open the door quickly, letting it remain open as Alaric follows quickly behind me. Walking towards my desk, Alaric quietly closes the door behind him.

"Well, maybe I can fix that." I turn around and plop myself in my leather chair, leaning back and propping my feet on top of the desk as my eyes narrow in his direction; telling him to continue.

He brings his hand to his beard as he thinks quietly to himself. "What if I can come up with something that erases her past life completely from her mind." He continues to play with his beard as he softly sits in the leather chair across from my desk.

He stops playing with his beard and his eyes cast towards mine and he straightens his posture.

"I can actually do it." He rises from his seat as he begins pacing my office back and forth. I take my feet off the desk and quickly sit up in my chair as I cock my head to the side.

"You mean to tell me, that you can erase everything about her past from her mind... could you add memories as well?" My head was flowing with possibilities and the future of her being completely mine.

He pauses in his steps as he shakes his head. "No, I don't think I can do that, but I can keep just the memories that involve you."

I nod my head as a bright smile appears on my face and I softly mutter, "Well, get started. Try and get it done as soon as possible." I rise from my seat as I walk around my desk, opening the door for Alaric. He bows his head slightly as he walks quickly out the door, his long black robe flying behind him. I follow after, turning and locking my office door behind me. I walk out into the hallway where the vampires still mingled and gossiped, all stopping to turn to me and bow slightly. I'd have to admit, it was quite nice but it quickly got annoying after the first week. I spot Kane talking to one of the vampire girls, I'm sure flirting with her. Stopping behind him, I clear my throat before softly but sternly saying, "Kane." He whips around, bringing his feet together and his arms at his side as he bows his head slightly.

"Yes Sir?" He says slightly shaky.

I smirk as I look at the vampire girl behind him, she bows quietly in return. I turn my gaze back towards him as I order. "I'd like for you to go see how Victoria is doing. She was rather upset when I left and I'd like for you to show her around her room and tell her to get dressed. Also, tell her to meet me in my office when she's done." He nods his head but slightly looks up and quietly asks, "What happened Sir? Is she okay?" My eyes squinted at him as I hear slight concern in his voice, which bothered me a lot. I cross my arms across my chest as my head cocks to the side and I raise an eyebrow.

"Tell me Kane, why should it concern you?" I somewhat spat. I could see him gulp as he casts his gaze towards the ground again, some of his thoughts slipping through his mind barrier from nervousness.

"Well Sir, I-I" He stutters as he gulps once more. "Sir, I just want to make sure I'm prepared for when I see her... and I'll know what to say." He says quickly, but his thoughts tell me different as I sense his small affection for her. A tiny growl forms at the bottom of my chest as I tighten my arms across my chest even more.

"Victoria and I got into a little argument during breakfast, the rest doesn't concern you at all." I let my arms fall down to my sides as I take a step forward, letting my mouth rest by his ear as I softly whisper, "Nothing of Victoria concerns you, don't even _think_ about her." I spat and raised my body so I stood up straight. He did the same, raising his head and muttering a 'yes Sir' as he quickly turned on his heels and heads in the direction of the stairs.

I suck in a deep breath, holding it in as I take a step forward towards the vampire girl. One that is fairly new, and was mistakenly made into a vampire; she knew nothing and shivered in her high heeled boots. I let my hand fall out towards her, palm up asking for hers. Her dark brown hair fell over her porcelain face as the corner of her mouth turns into a half smilel; her white fangs popping out in the process. She shakily reaches up and places her palm against mine as I smile in return; bringing her hand up to my lips as I softly place a kiss on her knuckles. I slowly release it and let my hand fall back down to my side as she remains with her hand in the air; in shock. I chuckle lightly as I take a step back and swiftly turn on my heels.

"Sir Aidan!" I turn towards the voice that I know is Alaric's. He rushes towards me, but quickly stops and wraps his hand around my arm causing me to turn around and begin walking towards my office. He opens the door with his own key and rushes inside with me following. I wonder quietly to myself, but I think I already know what it's about.

He turned around with a bright smile planted on his somewhat aged face; tiny wrinkles creasing his face as he answers the questions running through my head.

"I created it, and it's ready to be used." He leans against my desk that's behind him but creases form as his eyebrows scrunch together. "Not sure how long it will last, but I'm hoping it'll last for a long, long time." He eyes shift towards me as I smile in return, replying "You've done good Alaric." I walk around my desk and plopped in my seat as I clasp my fingers together and rest my head on them. "You think we can do it tonight?" I look up at him as he turns around nodding his head.

"We can do it now." He smirks slightly as he sees my reaction.

_Perfect, just perfect._

**Victoria's POV**

Resting my head upon the pillow, I snuggled deeper under the sheets and comforter; curling into a tight ball. My head was consumed with thoughts of Collin and his bright smile, and how I will possibly never be able to see him again. I sigh, the only thing that satisfies my need to cry. I lay motionless, unsure of what I am supposed to b doing; wondering if Kane will ever come up to rescue me.

Thinking he wasn't ever going to come up, the bed underneath me shifted to the side causing me to roll slightly to the left. I knew it was him as I was able to smell him as he opened the door. I lifted the sheets and comforter from my head, revealing Kane and a smile upon his lips and stress creased by his eyes.

"You look a little bored." He laughs, shaking the whole bed from his laughter but it quickly settles as a tiny frown appears across his face. I rise from the pillow and sit up, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did Aidan put you in a bad mood too?" I chuckled but I turned and looked down at my sheets and began to play with the edge of it, folding them together. I looked up slightly and softly said,

"Did he tell you what happened?" I asked before gulping quietly.

He looked up, the frown disappearing from his porcelain face. "Yeah he did… well more like he yelled it to me…" He shook his head with a look of amazement on his face. "Aidan sure can have a temper." He chuckled before turning his gaze back to me. He lifted his hand and patted the fluffy comforter on me and smiled.

"Well he told me to come up here and show you around you room and tell you to get dressed." He rose from the bed and motioned towards the closet. "There are things here that Aidan would like for you to wear when living here. So when you're done you are to come downstairs and meet with him in his office, he'd like to talk to you." He started walking towards the door and I chuckled, causing him to pause and turn on his heels.

I looked up with a confused and amused look on my face. "You know…" I look down, once again messing with my comforter; not wanting to look at him. "…I thought you were going to be different. Someone I can look to as a friend, not someone who's one of Aidan's little… little…" I could think of the word as I rose up from the bed and headed for the closet; hoping it would dismiss him from my room.

As I opened the closet door I head the door to my room open with a creak and his strong voice broke the silence. "I am your friend Victoria, but I also have a job to do." A second later the door shut and I was left feeling alone again.

Walking down the empty hallway from my room, with the constant echo of voices clouding my head from the main hallway, made it seem like it would never end. I straightened my black v-neck shirt and the leather jacket that covered it. I was actually surprised how cute the clothes were, with black, buckled boots to match. I slipped part of my dark brown wavy hair behind my ear, with my eyes casted towards the ground as I walked into the main hallway.

I didn't dare to look up, but I could feel many pairs of eyes on me.

_All human._ I thought. I could smell them, each different smell blended together; like a candle store. I bit my lip hard as I looked up through my bangs at the different glances that were headed my way. Several people were whispering in each others ears, some pointed and smiled, some frowned. I started to feel insecure, so I glared right back with a slight smile to where the tip of my fangs popped out.

They all turned away, feeling insecure themselves. I chuckled lightly to myself before turning and heading down the stairs, almost with a slight cockiness to my walk.

The smell disappeared and a new smell flooded my senses. I took in a deep breath of a mixture of rich smells, like expensive perfume and I knew which scent went to each vampire. The same thing that happened upstairs happened down here. They all paused, but all had a smile upon their faces. As I walked down the hallway, I didn't look at the faces, just straight ahead at the door that could lead me to my freedom; but I knew I had no way of making it out. In the corner of my eye, I could see their heads bow as I passed them. I had to hold in a chuckle in as I thought of those old fashion movies, cause that's what it felt like.

I took a deep breath as I realized what I was doing before getting caught up in my 'popularity'. I took a deep breath and continued to walk towards his office, wishing I could just snap my fingers and all of this was gone.

I stopped at his door, slightly wrapping my hand around the knob; barely touching it. All I could hear is my unsteady breath and the soft murmurs of the other vampires in the hallway. I brought my hand up to the middle of the door, hesitating but then softly knocking. It seemed to echo in my ear as I stood there waiting, my breathing increasing every second.

The door opening quickly startled me a bit, causing me to suck in my breath deeply. I shyly looked down towards the ground and my dark brown hair fell in my face. His hand went forward to reach for my face, but he held back and it dropped down to his side. Moving slightly behind the door, he allowed me to walk past him into his office. I stopped before Alaric who was rested on Aidan's desk, he smiles softly at me.

I brought my arms up to my chest and crossed them, muttering softly while turning my gaze towards the ground. "So Kane told me you wanted to see me?" I cleared my throat out of slight nervousness, but quietly waited for his answer. He walked around me and rested next to Alaric, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see your beautiful face darling." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice which irritated me. I snapped my gaze in his direction and my arms quickly fell down to my side.

"Just get to the point, will you?" I spat as my eyes turned into slits, glaring at him.

He rose off the desk and walked over slowly, his arms still crossed over his chest. I kept my eyes locked with his as he stopped in front of me, looking down with the same smirk he always has. His shoulders shrugged as he answers my question. "Just wanted to talk, Love." He reaches forward, gently grabbing a few hairs and placing them softly behind my ear. "Alaric was also going to make us some tea for us to have also." He waves his hand behind him at Alaric, not breaking his gaze. Alaric quickly moves from the desk and walks around us to head out into the hallway.

Now we were alone, and I was scared.

He brought his hand forward again but slowly ran the back of his hand down my cheek. I continued to look at him, not moving an inch which caused me to see a slight smile form at the corner of his lips, but it was soon replaced with his normal smirk. His hand slowly fell from my face as he turned on his heels and walked toward his desk. Only the sounds of my unsteady breathing and his boots against the hard wood floor filled his office, making it uncomfortable. He plopped in his seat and brought his feet to rest on his desk as he motioned for me to sit in the seat next to me. I softly sighed as I complied, falling into the leather seat.

"You know..." He paused, picking at his fingernails. "...you're going to like me sooner or later." I scoffed as I leaned back in my chair, rolling my eyes in the process. He stopped picking at his nails and looked at me. His regular smirk appeared on his face once more.

I opened my mouth to say something funny and sarcastic, leaning forward in the process but the door quickly opened, causing me to pause and turn around.

Alaric walked in with a human following right behind him, carrying a tray with two cups of tea rested on top. It was a young girl, with long blond hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. The tray shook and the tea cups rattled against the bottom plates as she shivered in fear; her thoughts almost funny, but sad as she thought of us killing her right there. I brought my hand to my face, covering my eyes as I shook my head, showing them how stupid I thought all that was.

I looked up and the young girl presented the tea in front of me, I grabbed it softly, bringing it into my lap as I softly mutter, "Thank you." She bows her head and turns to Aidan, giving him his tea and walked out the door. Aidan rose from his seat and motioned for me to rise up to his desk. I stood slowly, watching my tea as I stepped up to his desk. He brought his tea up into the air as he strongly said, "To us." He smiled as he waited for me to do the same. I rolled my eyes and brought my tea up to meet his, making a soft clank as he says the word 'cheers'. I nod my head at him as I bring the tea to my lips, a hint of animals blood in it rises to my nose. I take a giant gulp, not realizing how thirsty I was.

I placed the cup quickly on the table as the world around me began to spin. I place my hands on top of the desk, supporting myself from falling over. I groan as my stomach becomes uneasy as his office spins faster and faster. Suddenly my mind goes blank, my vision goes black and I can't hear a thing. I gasp as my vision comes back and my closed eyes pop open. I stare at Aidan who stands in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Love?" I could sense the slight concern and I slightly smile, nodding my head and muttering. "I'm- I'm feeling a little weird, but... I'm okay." I look up at him, my gaze meeting his and my smile brightens, but my eyebrows still show confusion.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. I could hear Alaric's old rugged breath behind me as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"You seemed to have blacked out Hun." Alaric says with concern in his voice as well. I shook my head as I just continued to look Aidan in the eyes. His smile brought a feeling of butterflies in the bottom pit of my stomach, making me feel like I was weightless. He raised his hand up to my face, letting the back of his hand trail down my cheek and along my jaw line before resting on the back of my head. He slowly leaned forward and I did the same as the butterflies fluttering faster all throughout my stomach this time. His eyes began to softly close as mine did as well, and we continued to lean forward till our lips met softly. It felt like I was on a cloud and the world around us didn't exist, it was a wonderful feeling; but quite... different at the same time. He leaned away from the kiss and our eyes opened, locking into each others before leaning forward and pressing our lips a little harder together again. I brought my hand up and slithered my fingers through his black hair.

We continued to kiss, like we haven't seen each other in a long time. It was rather odd, since I have been with him for a while, but it also felt right and amazing.

Leaning back he reached for my hand with his and he brought it to his lips, softly kissing the ring he gave me a while back. I smiled as I turned my hand around to lock fingers with his.

"So, my prince charming... shall we go boss people around in the cafeteria?" I slightly pounced on the tip of my toes as I waited for his answer. He chuckled and lightly nodded his head, and I softly squealed while turning on my heels. I dragged him with me, our fingers still intertwined as I softly mutter 'see ya' to Alaric.

We walked out of his office together, fingers locked tightly with each others. It felt right, but also wrong at the same time. But those thoughts were quickly pushed out of my head as he pulled me in for another kiss.

_My prince charming..._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was short, and kind of pointless... sort of. But it was really hard to write. I promise you guys that the next chapter will be more interesting, longer, and worth getting excited for. :P And sorry for the grammar mistakes and if there were spelling mistakes..**

**It was hard writing Aidans point of view, but I kind of enjoyed it. I'm thinking I am going to do more of that in the next few chapters. I'll also be having a chapter of one of the werewolves point of view. **

**But review please, it'd be greatly appreciated... (want to see who's still following and if I should continue. :P) And also if you want to include in your review, what you think of the 'Aidans POV.', if I should do more, and what werewolf should the POV be in the chapter to come?**

**Thanks for reading, so now review!**

**Please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, yeah. It's been a while. Like two years-while. Heh, and I apologize.. A lot has happened and has forced me to stopped writing, then every time I went back to writing it, I forgot a lot of stuff about the story and I get overwhelmed. But I'm going back today to read over the story (which a lot of the grammar and spelling mistakes kill/overwhelm me too... ) so I can really get back into the characters and story. I looked back in my 'Notes' for this story and apparently I wrote notes for every chapter up to Chapter Ten... so there is no excuse for me not to continue. Like I said, I apologize and I hope I make it up to all of you. Heh... **

**'Al-ee-sin'**


End file.
